Demonator
Demonator is a BLK Soldier TF2 Freak created by the YouTube users BurgerLord, and ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is The Enigma TNG - Ghost Magik. Appearance Demonator wears the Executioner and the Caped Crusade. He also has pitch black eyes which certain Demons possibly possess. Personality and Behavior Demonator is sadistic, as well as being violent in nature, and enjoys seeing individuals getting impaled and brutalised by his Demon convertants. Being a vice commander of Hell, he is quite commanding and manipulative over lesser to moderate Demons, especially Demon Hybrids like Undead Demons, but with Demon Lords being a sole exception. He does whatever it takes to build up the self, and turn tides of a battle toward anybody who gets in his way. Powers and Abilities Demonator has the power to teleport from one location to another, especially to Hell at any point he needs to, whether retreat from a losing battle, evade incoming attacks, bypass tough obstacles and walls that can slow down travelling progression, or use the power as a faster way to travel. Despite being a Demon Lord, he also has both Supernatural Senses to Strength. With his strength being beyond natural, he is able to lift buses, tanks, cars, trucks, and heavy boxes/crates, destroy objects and kill much weaker enemies with his own strength, perform shockwave claps and stomps, megaton punches, deliver powerful strikes, and lastly, razor hand to foot techniques, leap to incredibly long distances and he can put up a good fight against users of Peak Human Strength. With Supernatural Senses however, he is able to smell, hear, and spot individuals several kilometres away. His signature and most dangerous power that he possesses is called Demonization. Once he touches his victims with his bare hands, the demonic energy will begin to transfer and sink into their bodies, transforming their souls into Demons. In this regard, the Convertants are twice as brutal than Demonator is, but being former Humans/regular TF2 Freaks, both their strength, powers, and abilities can escalate up to a random point dramatically after conversion, making them quite formidable foes to deal with alone, or without any strategy against them. With Demon Manipulation however, he uses this power to command hordes of lesser to moderate Demons as he requests. Demonator also has Enhanced Charisma, allowing him to plan ahead and ask the armies when to attack/defend, where to intercept their opponents, and when to take action. This power along with Demon Manipulation, makes him a worthy adversary. Demonization.png|Demonization Convertant.png|A Convertant Faults and Weaknesses Because he's a Demon Lord, he's vulnerable to a countless amount of angelic powers, even if they are combination abilities of both said demonic and angelic powers like the Nephalem named Grinder, had been exploited to have. While Demonator has immense strength, he's far from durable. He's not a true fighter in any way possible, so he only uses his strength to defend himself against his enemies. Users with Type II to III levels of Supernatural Strength, especially users of Absolute Strength, can outmatch him. It usually takes time for himself to control his own strength without harming his allies or destroying anything by accident. Being really hazardous to all sentient life, Demonization never works on users with Conversion Immunity, making it useless against them. Users of Teleportation Diversion, Negation, and Prediction can counter Demonator's Teleportation power. But aside from that, Teleportation usually requires concentration, otherwise it wouldn't function correctly. Once the Spatial Cognizance is interfered by rain or anything else that creates spatial sound, the transportation will be limited. He is not allowed to Teleport constantly, otherwise he would damage, or even possibly kill himself. Once Demonator is killed, the converted victims will turn back to normal. Alternatively, users with Conversion Negation can turn the victims back to their original race. As of explained earlier, the Convertants are brutal and animalistic. In fact, these traits can sometimes get themselves into unpleasant situations where they would be slayed, or even defeated. While their strength, powers and abilities had been lifted higher from the ground, their durability is left the way it is, meaning either if they are already durable or still less tough, they will still take damage. Again, they are defenseless against angelic abilities, especially angelic demonic power mixups. Trivia * Demonator's Demonization along with less offensive firepower, makes him less dangerous than The Original Vagineer. * Demonator's name had came from an episode of the same name of Drake and Josh, a popular live-action Nickelodeon TV show. Category:BLK Team Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Soldiers Category:Demonic Category:Glass Cannons Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs